


Kylo's Coffee Makes Rey Horny

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit coffee drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, artist!Kylo, engineer!Rey, hastily edited, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo makes the best coffee.  Rey really likes it.  That's it.  That's the plot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Kylo's Coffee Makes Rey Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/gifts).



Rey was speed walking down the block to the coffeeshop, she would have ran if she didn’t think she’d look ridiculous in her flip flops and jeans. 

Her favorite barista guy was supposed to be back today. He had been gone the whole last week and her skin practically itched from the fix she needed. 

When she got there the line was blessedly short. She could smell the scent of the coffee beans with the underlying aroma of the breakfast items that Finn was preparing in the back. She liked Finn but his coffee was shit and Hux, the afternoon guy’s, was worse. Kylo, on the other hand, knew how to balance everything out in perfect harmony.

It was embarrassing to think that she was practically wet with excitement, watching him work the hopper with the espresso beans and press the grind down before attaching it to the machine. The way he steamed the milk, too. 

It helped that he knew what breve meant, that he used half and half to balance out the dark flavor of the coffee. When she asked for caramel it was always a nice balance and the thick stuff too, not the thin stuff she could get in the coffee isle. 

No, it was always a perfect balance. Flavors that burst on her tongue as the rich warmth slid down her throat, making her skin tingle. 

She shuddered at the thought. But today, today it was 75 degrees and that meant iced coffee. It meant watching him mix the caramel and espresso over the ice, watching the cubes shift and melt with the heat. Then watching him poor the heavy milk over it. The slight stir of the spoon before handing her the cup. 

Her mouth was watering, and she had to rub her thighs together to get relief. 

“Rey?” Kylo was speaking to her, it was her turn, and she was standing there like an idiot in her fantasies. His brow was hitched as if he was a bit worried about her.

“Hey, Kylo. Good to see you back.” She said giving him her brightest smile, hoping he’d forget her being weird. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He shifted his weight and did that thing where he tilted his head so his hair would get out of his eyes and she felt her knees buckle. “So, the usual?”

“Please.” She said, nodding and pulling her money out of her pocket. 

Rey took the moment to look around her while Kylo wrote on her cup, there was nobody behind her, so nothing was stopping her from watching him work at his art. 

She knew that Kylo was a student, an art student. Some of his work even adorned the walls of the little café and she tended to appreciate them more when he wasn’t the one serving her coffee. 

So, today she didn’t notice the new addition to the walls. However, when Kylo handed her the coffee and his eyes flicked nervously over her shoulder she looked, too. 

Her breath hitched at what she saw. The new watercolor was of a woman, her lips wrapped around a straw and her the corner of her mouth lifted in a slight smile. Seeing it made Rey smile, it was great marketing for the store. That was until she noticed the freckle, the one that looked like the state of Maine on the woman’s cheek, the one that she had a matching one of. 

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Kylo had drawn her enjoying coffee. 

“Is that me?” She asked a bit dumbly, other things registered, the color of the woman’s lips, the shape of her smile, everything pointed to the fact that it was indeed her. 

“Yeah, you just always really seem to be in the moment.” He sounded nervous. The hot coffee god who was a sensitive artist drew her and he was nervous. If she wasn’t wet before she certainly was now. “I hope you don’t mind.”

She blinked, of course she didn’t mind. 

“No, I don’t mind. It’s sweet.” She said turning to face him, he did that thing where he pressed his lips together. “Kylo, would you like to go on a date?” She asked in a rush, watching herself ask the question as it came out of her mouth. 

His eyes widened and his mouth opened, and he nodded slowly. 

His yes came out as a bit of a squeak and he had to clear his throat and try again.

“Yes.”

“Great. Are you free tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” The bell over the door rang signaling that his reprieve from customers was over. “Finn has my number and my address. I’ll let him know to get them to you. Text me with a time and I’ll be ready.”

She gave him one last beaming grin before turning on toes to walk out the door, careful to sway her hips a bit more than usual. 

By the time the date came Rey was already ramped up. They had planned on ordering a pizza and watching a movie. Rey didn’t see the point in leaving the apartment, not since she already knew enough of him to be comfortable. 

She had showered and put on yoga shorts and a t-shirt, not eve bothering with panties, if things went well she wouldn’t need them long anyways. 

When he finally arrived, she noticed he had changed, athletic shorts instead of jeans and a t-shirt rather than his usual button ups and jeans. 

She huffed out a laugh, apparently, they both went for comfort and she was glad. 

The made small talk, Kylo discussing his vacation from the past week and Rey talking about her engineering program. When the pizza came, she dug in eagerly, Kylo remarking that she dug into food with the same gusto she dug into coffee.

“It’s only your coffee.” She said, leaning against him on the couch while they watched a movie. Rey had no idea what was going on in it, too distracted by Kylo’s thigh wedged under hers and his arm draped over the back of the couch while his fingertips ghosted over her shoulder, teasing the skin at the hem of her sleeve. If she was aroused before she definitely was now, especially since the smell of coffee still clung to his skin.

“You don’t like Hux’s?” His voice was low, and she could feel his breath tickle her neck. 

“I get it out of necessity, last week was murder.”

“Hmm. Can I make it up to you?” Her eyes looked up into his. His usually, whisky colored eyes were dark with want and she bit her lip and smiled up at him and nodded. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips soft against her, his breath fanning against her cheek. 

Her tongue brushed along his lower lip and their kiss deepened. His hand came up to cup her jaw and her hand fisted the front of his shirt. His palms were wide and warm, and his fingers threaded through her hair making her gasp. 

“Ticklish?”

“Nuh uh.” She said with a grin and shook her head. His mouth formed a smirk, and she knew she was in danger of him using that against her. Instead, his arms moved around her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her into his lap. 

“This okay?” He asked, his hands running along her sides and back, it was a mix of comfort and exploration. 

“Yes.” She hissed out settling in and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Gentle kisses and exploring hands soon turned into heat nips and roaming fingertips as Kylo’s fingers pushed into the waistband of her shorts. His strong hands gripping the cheek of her ass to grind her firmly against him. 

The movement spurred Rey on to writhe against him, letting out little sounds of delight as his hands continued to explore her. 

He pulled back a moment, lips kiss bitten and breath heavy. 

Rey pulled back and off his lap to pull him to stand. 

“Bed?” She asked him. It wasn’t like she had roommates to worry about, but it was definitely more convenient since that’s were the condoms were. Maybe he’d spend the night and they could get breakfast. 

“Yes.” His voice was rough and low, and she tugged his hand to follow her towards her room.

His arm wrapped around her waist to follow her, his large palm spreading across her belly to keep her close and she couldn’t help but feel giddy that the guy she’d been crushing on for the past year wanted her, too.

When they got to the bedroom turned and brought his face down to hers so she could kiss him, her hands tugging at his shirt to push it over his head. 

When he was free of the garment his mouth came down to her neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin, his hands ghosting under her shirt. He tugged until she was free, and his hands were greedy to touch her, smoothing over her skin, his fingers tracing the lines of her bralette. 

He soon removed that too, bending down to mouth and suck on her tits. His arms wrapping around her thighs so he could lift her up to place her on the bed. His body only parted from hers for a moment before hungry kisses and nips were traveling over her skin, neck to belly button. His mouth paying special attention to her breasts and sucking at her hardened nipples before moving a determined path downwards. 

His eyes met hers briefly before he started tugging on her shorts to free her of them. His mouth dropping open and letting out a groan at her being bared before him. 

“No panties?”

“Nope.” She said with a smirk he shook his head as if in a daze before kneeling on the ground. 

His hands gripped her hips tugging her towards the edge of the bed. His eyes drank her in, and she nearly closed her thighs on instinct from the intensity of his gaze. 

His hands pressed against her inner thighs opening them up to his gaze and her arousal pooled low and her breath hitched in anticipation. 

His fingers trailed over her sensitive skin, tracing the seam of her hip before trailing through her dampened folds. His breath hitched when he felt how aroused she was already.

“Better than I imagined, Rey.” Her cheeks heated at the idea that he had imagined her like this, open and ready. 

He nuzzled at her before giving a soft lick through her center. He hummed and his hand gripped her thigh firmly as she squirmed at the sensation. 

“Perfect.” He murmured before returning to his task. He explored her as if testing what she liked humming with satisfaction at every whimper tug to his hair that she had knotted in her fingers. 

Soon she was a writhing mess, bucking against his mouth, his fingers buried in her cunt, pulling pleasure out of her as she worked her way to the edge. She could feel her arousal drip down onto the sheets. Kylo pulled away from her, bringing the fingers of his other hand to her clit, working the bundle of nerves, his lips and chin shiny. He looked debauched and well used and between the sight of him and his fingers being the right kind of stimulation she shattered. Her thighs clamped together, and her body shuddered and spasmed with each wave of pleasure that he wrung out of her. 

When she came down only giving brief jolts as he removed his fingers from her body or when she watched him lewdly suck the fluid from his skin, she opened her arms to him and he crawled up her body, his lips making a trail up her body. 

His mouth tasted of her and he dragged her up the bed to the pillows. 

Rey fumbled with the waistband of his shorts pushing them down, wanting the hard length that she had rubbed against on the couch. She pushed him to lay back on the bed when he was free of them and she grabbed a condom out of the nightstand. 

She turned back to see Kylo sitting against the headboard, his cock jutting out obscenely from his body. Her mouth watered but decided to file that thought away for later, maybe before breakfast. 

She tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom down his shaft, he hissed and winced at the tight fit. 

He bent down to kiss her while his hands pulled her to straddle him. 

She rubbed herself against his cock, spreading the wetness of her arousal over him before sliding down the length, enjoying the brief stretch as he settled within her. 

Before long, his hands were helping her to move against him, his brow lowered in concentration, and his lips fumbling against hers. 

She knew he was close and moved her own and down to her clit to catch up to him, however the sight of it seemed to push him over the edge, his hands pressing her firmly against him as his cock twitched within her, causing her to shudder at the sensation. 

“Keep going.” He pleaded, as he ground against her. She nodded and continued to circle her clit his head coming down so he could mouth at her tits, the sensation enough to tip her over the edge. She ground against him as her cunt clenched around his cock. 

When she stilled, they were both panting and a bit sweaty and she rested her forehead against his shoulder, his own head leaned back against the headboard. 

“Wow.” She breathed out. 

“Hmm.” He hummed tired but affirming.

When they caught their breath and cleaned themselves up she crawled back into bed with him, his arms wrapping around her firmly as they shared soft kisses. 

“Can I stay?” Kylo asked, sleep tugging at the both of them. 

“Please.” Was her reply as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
